Letters from OG
by Maoiliosa23
Summary: I am a singer in the Opera house. A chorus girl made Prima donna. Then the letters come...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As I looked into the mail box I thought to myself, "there will be nothing there as usual" but this time I was wrong. In the mail box sat a letter. It was small and had my name on it but no address. It must have been hand delivered. I took it inside with me and sitting at the kitchen table I looked at it for a while, wondering who sent it and whether I should open it or not. I decided not to and stored it in the hall draw.

The next day there was another letter and the day after that and the day after that. They were the same as the last letter. Pulling them out of the drawer I decided to open the first one I received. Inside the envelope was a hand written letter. I went straight to the last page hoping to find who it was from but all it said was O.G.

One Week Previous...

I was at the Theatre Royal rehearsing in the chorus for the ever popular Opera Carmen by Bizet. As we were rehearsing our Prima Donna fell ill.

"There is no understudy for our Prima Donna, she never gets sick" the conductor exclaimed. Next thing I knew I was being volunteered for the Job. I had never been a lead, always a chorus girl. I knew the part well enough but was so nervous. I sang the part of the fiery gypsy Carmen. Everyone was amazed at how well I could sing and asked where I learn't. I told them the truth which was that it was all natural. I had no idea where I learn't to sing.

After all the performances of Carmen I was asked to stay on as a lead but I decided I wanted a break and left the Theatre. That's when the letters started.

I decided to take the letters in to the theatre and see if anyone could tell me who they were from. They all said the same thing. "You must go back to the theatre and sing or something beyond your imagination will occur." I headed straight for the Managers office and showed him the letters.

"Not you as well." he said opening the draw pulling out a bunch of letters. "It seems someone wants a few things done in this opera house. His letters contained a list of instructions. On the top of the list I saw my name and that I must be bought back to sing. He requested that the central box be kept free for him so he could see me sing at my best. The manager thought it must have been some big fan or a hoax. We decided to do nothing and see what happened.

A couple of days passed and as I walked past the theatre I noticed the cast was rehearsing for Carmen again. Suddenly the Manager came running out of the theatre doors calling out my name.

"Melina! Melina! You must come in and sing the role of Carmen! It's terrible...terrible."

He pulled me inside and to the office.

"Have you still been receiving the notes from O.G?" he asked me as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes they come everyday, still the same thing. What has happened?"

"Oh its terrible...our Prima Donna was found this morning dead in her dressing room. This note was laying on her chest. I took the note reading what it said. "I told you to bring Melina back in to sing. Now I have had to do this and I am not sorry. I will kill again unless Melina sings. O.G."

"Oh God! Do not worry I will sing."

Authors notes: Inspired by Phantom of the Opera.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I started the dress rehearsal like any other, warming up in my dressing room as I put on my costume for the first song.  
"5 minutes Melina." called the stage manager.  
Putting the finishing touches on my make-up I turned to head out the door.  
"Melina..." a voice whispered  
I stopped in my tracks. "Who's there?" I asked timidly.  
"Look on the table" it said, then there was silence. I turned and looked at the table. There was a note with my name on it. It wasn't there before. How could it have been placed there without me knowing?  
I opened the note.  
'Sing well my beauty, as you always do. Remember the consequences if you do not sing. O.G.'  
I tucked it in my dress and headed towards the stage. As I sung I couldn't help myself, I had to look around to see if anyone was watching me. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The conductor was in his spot giving me my cues, the manager was in the middle of the front row watching as he always did, the wings were empty as they usually were during my songs. All of a sudden there was an ear piercing scream. It came from the direction of the front foyer. The manager jumped up and ran towards the sound. The music stopped and everyone became fidgety. The manager called out for help and everyone in the orchestra pit, including the conductor ran to his aid, I was left alone on the stage. Next thing I knew someone grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

In the foyer the commotion continued. The woman who had screamed lay unconcious on the floor.  
"What happened?" The conductor asked.  
"When I got here she was claiming she saw a ghost. She said something really bad was going to happen then passed out." Replied the manager, "Mary take this poor lady to one of the in theatre bedchambers and look after her" he said to a young musician.  
"Do you think something might happen?" The conductor asked.  
"I don't know, I really don't know...where is Melina?"  
"She was on stage when we left".  
Walking back into the theatre they saw I was no where to be seen.  
"Perhaps she went back to her dressing room? I shall go look for her."


End file.
